Por qué Otousan se fue
by Haushinka-chan
Summary: El pequeño Kiba cerraba sus ojos negros con fuerza mientras escuchaba los gritos y llanto al otro lado de la puerta de su habitación. One-shot.


Hola!

Haushinka-chan aquí!

Este fic no es muy feliz que digamos pero eso es porque, lamentablemente, está basado en una historia real… Y vieron que la realidad no suele ser muy feliz, no? :P

En fin, no tengo mucho más para decir. Disfruten.

"Hola" - Diálogo normal.

_'Hola'_ - Pensamientos.

**_Naruto_ y sus personajes no me pertenecen a mí, sino a Masashi Kishimoto.**

* * *

**Por qué Otou-san se fue**

El pequeño Inuzuka Kiba cerraba los ojos con fuerza, aún acostado en su cómoda cama, ocultándose de las personas más allá de la puerta marrón de su cuarto.

Podía escuchar a su madre gritar y golpear muebles con fuerza, incluso podía escucharla llorar desconsoladamente, lo cual extrañó al pequeño castaño de 6 años. _'¿Por qué Okaa-san está llorando?... Ella nunca llora…'_. La voz de su padre, líder del clan, se escuchaba pequeña, cobarde, mentirosa. Riendo de vez en cuando dejando notar sus nervios.

Akamaru se acurrucó más al cuerpo de su dueño, soltando un pequeño quejido, empatizando con el castaño.

Más gritos se escucharon de la boca de Tsume, acompañados de algunos insultos y más llanto que humedecieron los ojos negros del niño debajo de las sábanas. Él no entendía bien lo que ocurría. ¿Qué había hecho su padre para poner a su madre en ese estado?

Lo único que sabía era que su madre repetía constantemente "¡Me estás engañando! ¡Yo sé que me estás engañando!" ¿En qué la engañó su padre? "¡Dime quién es ella!" agregaba causando que el líder Inuzuka volviese a reír nervioso. "¿O es un hombre? ¿Sos maricón ahora?"

Los ojos de Kiba se agrandaron como platos ante los dichos de su madre. Él sabía que significaba esa palabra, la había escuchado de unos sempais en la academia ninja cuando ellos molestaban a uno de sus pares.

Se levantó de su cama y se cambió el pijama por su ropa de diario, aunque no sabía bien por qué, no quería salir de su pieza. No quería ver a sus padres peleando, no quería ver a su siempre fuerte madre llorando.

Esperó horas sin salir de su habitación, sin comer, sin ir al baño, sin hacer nada. Sólo se quedó sentado en su cama mirando a Akamaru dormir y escuchando el silencio que ahora rondaba la casa. De pronto se preguntó por Hana, su hermana mayor. ¿Habrá escuchado ella la discusión? ¿O había estado demasiado inmersa en sus libros de veterinaria para prestar atención? Si ella escuchó, tal vez podría decirle por qué su madre parecía sufrir tanto y por qué su padre, en vez de decirle lo que ella quería saber, sólo reía y decía "Ya basta, ya basta…" como un cobarde.

Repentinamente su puerta se abrió y el pequeño Kiba levantó lentamente la mirada para ver de quién se trataba: era Tsume, su madre, asomando la cabeza.

"Hola…" dijo el niño, lo cual su madre respondió moviendo su cabeza en forma de saludo. "Entra, Okaa-san."

Inuzuka Tsume entró al cuarto de su hijo menor y lo abrazó, lo cual no era muy común. Kiba envolvió a su madre en sus pequeños brazos con fuerza.

"¿Hace cuánto que estás despierto?" preguntó la mujer aún abrazada a su hijo.

"Um… Como hace tres horas."

"Tch… ¿Escuchaste todo, no?" volvió a preguntar con tono amargo.

Kiba asintió y enterró su cabeza en el abdomen de su madre, sintiendo cómo pequeñas gotitas caían sobre su revoltosa cabellera.

Minutos luego, Tsume soltó a su hijo y caminó hacia la puerta, volteando antes de salir. "Lo siento, Kiba." dijo con sus mejillas mojadas.

"Te amo, Okaa-san." dijo el castaño y su madre, con una sonrisa triste, salió de la habitación.

La noche anterior a ese día, había sido la última vez que Kiba vio a su padre. Ese día, había sido la última vez que escuchó su voz.

Años más tarde Kiba pudo entender. Hana le había explicado qué era la infidelidad y le había dicho que eso era lo que su padre le había hecho a su madre. Por ese motivo, Tsume lo echó de su casa y del clan, convirtiéndose ella en la nueva líder. El - ahora adolescente - castaño había sonreído mientras le decía a su hermana "¿Quién no se hubiera ido sin despedirse viendo a Okaa-san _así_ de enojada?"

"¿Al parecer lo espantó bastante, no?" contestó ella sonriendo, lo cual hizo reír a Kiba. Pero esa alegría que él mostraba, Hana sabía, era sólo exterior.

* * *

**~ FiN ~**

* * *

Dejen sus reviews!

Hasta pronto!

~ 'Shinka-chan


End file.
